Vvind
Introduction Vvind is perhabs the most sucessful warlord in the entire history of mankind. He played a vital role in the pratonian conquest of the outer dimensions. His strategies are still used today as he is and was a tactian without equal. He had not lost a single battle until his defeat at G´har Domun. History Youth Ak Vvind Eriadon Vvrath Bor was born during the end of the First Ages. As the son of the Ur of the Eriadon and an influencial Hementor, his lineage traced back to the great Ägir who conquered the outer lands of Eoam and participated in the War of Brothers. It was during this time that the first pratonian age neared its end. Vvind was a child of outstanding intellect. It was said that he had the mind of a Gathali, yet he cared little for unfolding the secrets of the universe. His bright mind demanded fodder and he found entertainment in challenges others where to cowardly or limited to take on. Had be been born into another bloodline, Vvind would have become a brilliant mage, scholar or mathematician. Yet he was born into the Eriadon, the bloodlines of warriors. Among there ranks, his hungry mind could find little challenge. He quickly turned his interest on history and abstract froms of strategy and organisation. He spend most of his time studying or watching his slaves reenact ancient battles like it was theatre. The Eriadon had been subjects to shame and hatred since they failed the war against the Jatger of the east. Caldor himself had shamed them and since that distant day, their renown and power had declined with each passing decade. It was Vvind that should chance this forever. It was during the reign of Cor Raserach that Vvind had reached adolescenes. Raserach usurped his fathers throne with a violent intruige, having him murdered by Hementor agents disguised as slaves. This was common practice in ancient pratonian times. Raserach did not trust his fathers council of Urs. He desposed of them, executing some while allowing others to return to their respective Vaskh Vanei. He gathered a new council to back up his reign, thus visiting each island of his archipelago to find befitting subjects. He despised the Eriadon, yet they had atleast a single seat in every Cors court as tradition dictated. Raserach atlast chose Vvind as Ur as soon as he learned of his lineage and Hementor influence. Vvind struggled heavily in this court. Although his intellect and cunning was superior to that of most of his kin, he despised the constant intruiges and political dilemmas surrounding the court. It was during this time the the Pratonians had begun to use the Great Whirl to learn of the outer dimension. They soon learned that their ancient enemies, the descendants of the First Cult, had settled across several worlds, enslaved by new gods. Former Cors had refused to launch a military campaign outside of Eoam. Raserach however saw his power dwindeling while his subjects began to hate him in secret. Thus he prepared a large fleet to sail out and free the lesser humans from their shuckles. The Godking tasked the Eriadon with leading it. Yet, the Hementor intervened as they feared to lose their position of power. Instead they convinced Raserach to lay this in their hands. With their almost limitless founds and influence they send 8 great fleets into outer dimensions. This layed the foundation for the Eons of Strive and the first unification of mankind under pratonian banner. Category:Lore Category:Unfinished! Category:Pratonians